Two People Meant To Be
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends for a long time. Gabriella knows that Troy has a girlfriend , but she has fallen in love with him. Troy does not know that Gabriella loves him more than just a friend. Will Troy and Gabriella get together soon? (On Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was at her locker when she saw Troy with his girlfriend Lisa making out by his locker. She wished that Troy was her boyfriend. Gabriella hoped that Troy would open his eyes and realized that he belonged with her. So she got her books and shut her locker. The friends could tell that Gabriella has feelings for Troy. The friends saw how sad Gabriella was when she saw Troy and his girlfriend Lisa making out by his locker.

At lunch time. Troy and his girlfriend Lisa entered the lunch room together. Lisa told Troy she would see him later and went to sit with her friends. Troy got his lunch and then went to sit with his friends. Chad and others saw how sad Gabriella was and could tell she had been crying. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and then saw that she had been crying. Troy asked Gabriella if she was alright. Gabriella looked up at Troy and then ran out of the lunch room . Troy wondered why Gabriella had ran out of the lunch room.

Troy got up and told his friends that he was going to go find Gabriella. So Troy left the lunch room and went to look for Gabriella. Troy wondered why Gabriella was so sad. Gabriella went to the roof top garden to cry some more. Gabriella open her bag and grabbed the razor blade she had brought with her to school. She took the razor blade to her arm and wrist. Once her arm and wrist were bleeding, she drop the razor blade and fainted.

Troy went to the roof garden to see if Gabriella was there. He got to the roof top garden and saw Gabriella laying on the ground. When he got to Gabriella, he noticed that her arm and wrist were bleeding. Troy rush over and took his shirt off . He put the shirt on the two cuts and put pressure on them. He could not understand stand why Gabriella would cut her arm and wrist for. Troy picked Gabriella up and took her back into the school. He carried Gabriella to the nurses office.

Meanwhile Chad was on his way to class, when he saw Troy's girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain. He could not believe that Lisa was cheating on his friend. Chad was going to tell the others about what he had just saw. So he got to his class and went to sit down. Taylor looked over at her boyfriend and notice that something was bothering him. Taylor decided she would talk to Chad after class. So they got through their first class.

Troy asked Gabriella why she cut her arm and wrist for. Gabriella told Troy it was nothing and that she had accidentally cut herself. Troy knew that Gabriella was lying to him. Gabriella hated to lie to Troy , but she did not want him to know the real reason that she cut her arm and wrist for. So they went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had.

Chad saw Troy and told him that he had something to tell him. Troy asked Chad what he had to tell him. Chad told Troy that he saw his girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain. Troy told Chad that his girlfriend would not do that to him. Chad told Troy he was just wanting him know. Troy could not believe his girlfriend Lisa would cheat on him. So he was on his way to class when he saw his girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain in a corner. Troy could not believe his girlfriend Lisa would cheat on him.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry the first chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter Troy will be confronting his girlfriend Lisa about what he saw. Also in the next chapter will have the party where something happens between Troy and Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Troy could not wait to confront his girlfriend Lisa about her making out with the baseball captain. He still could not believe his girlfriend would do that to him. Troy decided that if his girlfriend Lisa did not tell him why she was making out with the baseball captain, that he was going to break up with her. Lisa saw her boyfriend Troy and noticed that he was upset about something. So she went up to him and asked him what was wrong. Troy asked his girlfriend Lisa why she was kissing the baseball captain for. Lisa told her boyfriend Troy that she was not kissing the baseball captain.

Troy told his girlfriend Lisa to stop lying to him. Lisa told her boyfriend Troy that she was not lying to him. Troy told his girlfriend Lisa that he saw her making out with the baseball captain. Lisa told Troy that it was not her. So Troy said to his girlfriend Lisa that they were through and walked away from her. Lisa could not believe Troy had broken up with her. Lisa could not believe that her now ex boyfriend had saw her with the baseball captain. A part of her was happy that they had broke up.

Meanwhile Gabriella was getting ready to go to the party that Chad was throwing that night. So she decided to wear a tank top with a pair of jeans. So after she got dressed, she then put her flats on. Gabriella put a little bit of make up on and then finished fixing her hair. She wondered who was all going to be at the party Chad was throwing. Gabriella was done getting ready and went to grab her cell phone, keys, purse and her coat too. She went down stairs and told her mom she was heading for the party that was at Chad's house.

Troy was on his way to the party that was at Chad's house. Troy wondered if Gabriella was going to be at the party. A few minutes later he arrived at Chad's house and parked his truck. He got out of his truck and locked it up. Troy went into Chad's house and saw Chad talking to one of the other basketball players.

Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and went up to the door. She knocked on the door and Chad let her in. Gabriella went to get a drink. She was looking around and saw Troy talking to one of the basketball players. So she went over to a chair and sat down for a few minutes. Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her. Troy picked Gabriella up and sat down on the chair with her on his lap. Gabriella could not believe that she was sitting on Troy's lap.

Troy started kissing on Gabriella's neck and worked his way to her mouth. Chad was looking for Troy and saw him making out with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go in the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to go in to the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. So they went into the house and upstairs to the guest bedroom that was close to Chad's room.

Once they were in the bedroom, they continue to make out on the bed. A few minutes later they pulled back from the kissing, to get some air. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure and she told him that she was. So they went back to kissing each other on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off . Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love.

Taylor went over to her boyfriend and asked if he had seen Gabriella. Chad told his girlfriend that he had seen Gabriella earlier with Troy. Taylor said to her boyfriend that she was wanted to talk to Gabriella about something. Chad told his girlfriend that when he saw Gabriella earlier with Troy, they were making out. Taylor said to Chad are you sure they were making out. Chad told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were making out. Taylor said to her boyfriend Chad that Troy has a girlfriend and would not be cheating on her. Chad told Taylor that Troy had broken up with his girlfriend Lisa.

Troy and Gabriella had finished making love for the second time and were now laying down in each others arms , catching their breaths back. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. A few minutes later they got their breaths back. They started kissing each other on the lips and ended up making love again. After they got done making love, they laid back down to catch their breaths back. They made love one more time before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry if this chapter seems short. The next chapter should be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Lisa seeing her ex boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella. Also there will be Chad and the others talking and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lisa went over to Chad and asked him if he knew where Troy was at. Chad told Lisa that he did not know where Troy was at. So Lisa went to asked some of the other basketball team players if they knew where Troy was at. One of the basketball team players told Lisa that they had seen Troy go in to the house. Lisa thank the basketball team player for telling her. So Lisa went in to the house and looked all over for Troy. When she did not see Troy any where on the main floor, she decided to go check upstairs. Lisa hope that Troy would listen to her and also that he would forgive her too.

Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love again. Troy did not know his ex girlfriend Lisa was looking for him. An hour later they had finished making love and were now cuddling with each other under the blankets. Before long Troy and Gabriella had fallen back to sleep in each others arms. Mean while Lisa had checked most of the bedrooms, but she had not found Troy yet. Lisa went to the next bedroom and opened the door. Lisa saw her ex boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella and then she saw their clothes spread all over the floor. Lisa realize that Troy and Gabriella had slept together. Lisa could not believe that her ex boyfriend Troy had sex with Gabriella. So Lisa closed the bedroom door and storm down the stairs.

Chad and Taylor with their friends saw Lisa come out side and looking upset too. Lisa decided to tell all the people at the party about finding her ex boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella and also about them having sex. Lisa told every one at the party why she was upset and angry. After she was done telling every one at the party about her ex boyfriend Troy, she left the party and went home.

Chad and Taylor with their friends could not believe that Troy's ex girlfriend Lisa had told every one at the party about Troy and Gabriella being in bed together and them having sex too. Taylor told Chad and the others that Troy and Gabriella need to know about what Lisa did. Chad said to Taylor and the others that when Troy and Gabriella find out about what his ex girlfriend Lisa did, that they are not going to be happy about it and also be mad too. So Chad and Taylor with the others decided to end the party. So they shut the music off and told the people that the party was over. So the people went to their cars and left for home. Chad and Taylor with the others started cleaning up. Two hours later they had finished cleaning up. Chad made sure the doors and windows were locked. They all went to bed for the night.

The next morning Zeke was up before anyone else. Zeke decided to make breakfast for every one. Troy and Gabriella woke up not long after Zeke. They made love twice and then went to take a shower together. They got dress for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs and to the kitchen. They saw Zeke making breakfast and asked him what he was making for breakfast. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that he was making scramble eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Zeke decided to tell Troy and Gabriella about what Lisa had did at the party. Zeke said to Troy and Gabriella that he needs to talk to them about some thing.

Troy and Gabriella asked Zeke what he wanted to talk to them about. Zeke asked Troy and Gabriella to sit down and so they sat down. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that some thing had happened at the party. They asked Zeke what had happen at the party. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that Lisa had show up at the party. Troy and Gabriella could not believe his ex girlfriend had show up at the party. Troy asked Zeke why his ex girlfriend Lisa was at the party for. Zeke told Troy that his ex girlfriend Lisa was looking for him. Troy and Gabriella asked Zeke what happen next. Zeke told them that Lisa had asked Chad and one of the other basketball tem members if they had see you. Zeke then told them that the one basketball player had told Lisa that he was in the house.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe that the one of the basketball players would tell his ex girlfriend Lisa that he was in the house. They asked Zeke what happen after Lisa found out he was in the house. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that Lisa had found you in bed with Gabriella and that she knew you two had slept together too. Zeke then told them that Lisa had come back out of the house looking upset. Zeke then said to Troy and Gabriella that Lisa had told every one at the party that she had found you two in bed together and that you had sex too. Zeke told them that after Lisa had told every one about them, that she left the party. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that they can asked Chad and the others too.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe that his ex girlfriend Lisa had told every one at the party about them being in bed together and having sex too. Zeke could tell that Troy and Gabriella were upset and not happy about what Lisa had done to them. Troy and Gabriella thanked Zeke for telling them. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that they had a right to know about it. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast with Zeke. Two hours later the rest of the friends had woke up and got dressed for the day. Chad and Taylor with the others ate their breakfast. Chad and the others saw that Troy and Gabriella were upset about some thing . Zeke told the others that he had told Troy and Gabriella about what Lisa had did at the party. Chad and the others told Troy and Gabriella that what Zeke told them was true.

Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they would be right back. They went outside to talk. Troy told Gabriella that he could not believe his ex girlfriend Lisa had did that to them. Gabriella asked Troy what they are going to do. Troy told Gabriella that they are going to have a talk with his ex girlfriend Lisa and asked her why she had to tell every one at the party about them. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him the next night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on date with him tomorrow night. So they went back in the house to their friends. The friends spent some time together before going home.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good, but I am trying. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella confronting his ex girlfriend Lisa about what she had did at the party. Also in the next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Troy and Gabriella were now at his house and trying to figure out how they were going to confront his ex girlfriend Lisa. They still could not believe that his ex girlfriend Lisa had told the people at the party about her finding them in bed and having sex too. Troy told Gabriella that he wish that he had never dated Lisa in the first place. Troy told his girlfriend that it was his fault, that his ex girlfriend Lisa had told people at the party about them being in bed together and having sex. Gabriella told her boyfriend that it was not his fault that his ex girlfriend Lisa had told the people at the party about them. Troy knew that his girlfriend was right that it was not his fault.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the other's still could not believe what Troy's ex girlfriend Lisa had did at the party. They knew that Lisa should not have told the people at the party about Troy and Gabriella being in bed together and also about them having sex too. They hope that Troy and Gabriella confront Lisa right a way. Chad and Taylor with the others wonder if Lisa remembers what she did at the party. Ryan and Kelsi with the others decided to go home. So they said good bye to Chad and Taylor and left the house. They got in to their cars and left for home. Chad and Taylor were glad that Zeke had told Troy and Gabriella about what Lisa had did at the party. Chad and Taylor had a feeling that Troy and Gabriella were going to confront his ex girlfriend Lisa at school.

Gabriella asked Troy when they should confront his ex girlfriend Lisa. Troy told his girlfriend that they should confront his ex Lisa at school. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she like his idea about confronting his ex Lisa at school. Troy told his girlfriend that they would confront his ex Lisa at lunch time. So Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy put a movie in and then laid back down with Gabriella. Two hours later they had finished the movie and were now making out on his bed. Before long they were under the blankets making love.

Chad and Taylor finished cleaning up the house. Chad asked Taylor if she was ready to go home. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she was ready to go home. So they left the house and went to his car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were on their way to Taylor's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Taylor's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and went up to the house. Chad and Taylor shared a kiss goodbye. Chad asked Taylor if she wanted to ride with him to school in the morning. Taylor told Chad she would love to ride to school with him in the morning. Chad told Taylor that he would see her in the morning. Chad went back to his car and got in it. Taylor went in to the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Chad was now on the way home. Chad arrived back at his house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Chad went in to the house and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Troy and Gabriella had finishes making love and were now catching their breaths. Troy told his girlfriend that the next day was going to be a interesting day. Gabriella agree with what Troy had said. So they got up and put their night clothes back on and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Troy gave his girlfriend one of the bottles of water and they went back upstairs to his bedroom. They drank some of their water and then set the water bottles down on the night stand. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that she was staying over night. So they got back in to the bed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for a run with his dad. Gabriella woke up not long after Troy left to run with his dad. Gabriella decided to get up and take a quick shower before Troy gets back from his run with his dad. So she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella then start doing her make up and hair. Troy and his dada arrived back at the house and went inside it. Troy went upstairs and went to his bedroom to get his clothes. Troy saw that his girlfriend was up and went to give her a kiss. Troy then went to take a shower and got dressed for the day too. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags and stuff. They went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

They decided to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. They ate their breakfast and put their dishes in the sink to be wash. They picked their school bags up and left the house. They got in to the car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to school. Troy and his girlfriend knew that they would be confronting his ex girlfriend Lisa about what she had did at the party. They arrived at the school and parked their car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriend's hand in to his and they walked in to the school together.

Chad and Taylor with the others saw Troy and Gabriella come in to the school together. Chad and Taylor with the others wondering when Troy and Gabriella were going to confront Lisa about what she had did at the party. Sharpay said to the others they should go find out and asked Troy and Gabriella if they are going to confront Lisa about what she had did. Chad and the other's had agreed with what Sharpay had just said. So they went over to Troy's locker to asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to be confronting Lisa about what she had did at the party.

Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and were doing some making out by Troy's locker, before they had to go to class. Chad and the others arrived at Troy's locker and saw that Troy and Gabriella were kissing. Chad cleared his throat to get Troy and Gabriella's attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. They saw their friends standing in front of them and asked them what was up. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to confront Lisa about what she had did at the party. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and the others that they are going to confront Lisa at lunch time. So they did a little bit more talking and then went to their first class.

Lisa was at her locker with her friends talking. Lisa told her friend Courtney about what she had did at the party. Courtney asked Lisa why she had told all the people about Troy and Gabriella being in bed together and having sex too. Lisa told her friend Courtney that she was mad at finding her ex boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella. Jill asked her friend Lisa if she is worried about her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella finding out about what she had did to them at the party. Lisa told her friend Jill that she is not worried about her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella finding out what she had did to them at the party. Courtney and Jill could not believe that their friend Lisa was not worried about her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella finding out what she had did at the party. Courtney and Jill told their friend Lisa that she should not of did what she did at the party.

Lisa told her friends Courtney and Jill that she had every right to do what she did to her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella. Courtney then said to her friend Lisa that when her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella find out what she did to them at the party, that they are going to confront you about it. Lisa said to her friend Courtney that her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella will not confront her about it. Jill then said to Lisa that Courtney is right that when they find out about what you did to them, that they are going to confront you about it. Lisa told her friends Courtney and Jill that it will not happen. Courtney and Jill knew that once her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella finds out what she did at the party, that she will get confronted about it. So Lisa and her friends went to their first class.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter is not all that good , but I am trying. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella confronting his ex girlfriend Lisa about what she did to them at the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and his girlfriend had got through the first class and were now at their lockers. They put the books from the first class in their locker. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was going to come watch him practice. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to come watch him practice. So they shut their lockers and headed to the gym. A few minutes later they arrived at the gym and went inside. Troy gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy then told his girlfriend that he was going to go change in to his practice uniform and would be right back out. So Troy went in to the locker room to change. Gabriella went over to the bleachers and sat down on them.

Gabriella saw her boyfriend come out of the locker room with the team. Troy saw his girlfriend sitting on the bleachers and went over to her quick like. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come over to her. Troy gave his girlfriend another kiss on the lips and then went back to his team. Gabriella watched her boyfriend practice with the team. Troy glance over at his girlfriend and saw that she was watching him. Gabriella could not wait for the practice to be over. A few minutes later the basketball practice was over. Troy went over to his girlfriend and told her that he was going to take a shower. Troy asked his girlfriend if she would wait for him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would wait for him. So Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then went in to the locker room.

Jack saw Gabriella and went over to her. Gabriella saw her boyfriend's dad coming over to her. Jack asked his son's girlfriend if she would want to be his assistant coach. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would love to be his assistant coach. Jack told Gabriella he would see her later. Jack left the gym and went to the teachers lounge. Gabriella saw Chad and the team leave the locker room and gym. Gabriella wondered what was taking her boyfriend so long. So she made sure no one was around and went in to the boy's locker room. Troy was sitting on the bench when he felt some one sit down next to him. Troy looked up and saw his girlfriend looking at him.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was okey. Troy told his girlfriend that he was just thinking about what their friends said about them confronting his ex girlfriend Lisa about what she had did to them at the party a few nights ago. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they should confront his ex girlfriend Lisa. Troy said to his girlfriend that she is right that they need to do it. So Troy asked his girlfriend if she would shower with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to shower with him. So Troy took his practice uniform off and she took her clothes off too. They got in the shower together and made love twice before getting out. They dried themselves off and got dress back into their clothes.

Troy and his girlfriend left the boy's locker room and the gym. Gabriella told her boyfriend about his dad asking her to be his assistant coach. Troy asked his girlfriend what her response was to it. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she told his dad that she would love to be his assistant coach. Troy said to his girlfriend that he will be seeing you at every basketball practice then. Gabriella told her boyfriend that he will. So Troy and Gabriella decided to find Lisa and confront her about what she had did to them at the party a few nights ago.

So they went to the lunch room to see if Lisa was there. Lisa and her friends were in the lunch room talking and eating their lunch. Courtney and Jill saw Troy and Gabriella come in the lunch room. Troy and Gabriella saw his ex girlfriend Lisa eating lunch with her friends. They went over to the table and told Lisa they need to talk to her in private. So Troy and Gabriella with Lisa left the lunch room and went some where to talk. Courtney and Jill knew why Troy and Gabriella wanted to talk to their friend Lisa. Chad and the others had saw Troy and Gabriella with Lisa leave the lunch room together. Chad said to the others that Troy and Gabriella must have thought about what they had said and are now confronting Lisa about what she had did to them at the party.

Troy and his girlfriend with Lisa went outside of the school to talk. Lisa asked her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to her about. Troy and his girlfriend asked Lisa why she had told all the people at the party about them being in bed together and having sex too. Lisa told her ex boyfriend Troy and Gabriella that she did because people had a right to know about it. Troy and his girlfriend told Lisa she had no right telling people about them being in bed together and having sex. Troy and Gabriella then asked Lisa how she knew about them being in bed together and having sex too. Lisa told her ex boyfriend Troy that she came to the party to find him because she want to get back together. Lisa then told Troy she had asked a basketball player if they had see him and they had told me that you were in the house some where. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that she would asked one of the basketball players where he was at and that they would tell her.

Lisa told Troy that she went in the house to look for him, but did not find him any where down stairs and so she went to check the bedrooms that were upstairs. Lisa said to her ex boyfriend Troy that she had found him and Gabriella in the last bedroom in bed together. Troy and Gabriella could not believe she had found them in bed together. Lisa said that after she saw them in bed together and then she realized that they had sex. Lisa told Troy she could not believe that he had sex with Gabriella. Lisa told Troy and Gabriella that she was mad at them and that is why she told every one at the party about them being together in bed and having sex. Troy told his ex girlfriend Lisa that because she was mad that she should not of told the people at the party about it. Troy told Lisa that they were never getting back together.

Lisa told her ex boyfriend Troy that she know that now. Troy was holding his girlfriend close to him. Troy asked Lisa why she was mad at him for sleeping with Gabriella. Lisa told her ex boyfriend Troy that she was mad because he would never have sex with her when they were together. Lisa then told Troy that he had know problem having sex with Gabriella. Troy looked at his girlfriend and knew he had to tell his ex girlfriend Lisa why he did not want to have sex with her. Troy said Lisa that he needs to tell her why he did not have sex with her when they were together. Lisa asked Troy what his reason was. Troy told his ex girlfriend Lisa that he was a virgin at the time and was waiting till he was with the right person to lose it with. Lisa was in shock to learn that her ex boyfriend Troy was a virgin at the time they were together. Lisa asked Troy why he did not tell her about him being a virgin in the first place. Troy told Lisa that she never asked him about it and that he was not ready to tell her yet.

Gabriella was looking at her boyfriend and realized that she had fallen more in love with him. Troy saw his girlfriend looking at him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Lisa saw how her ex boyfriend Troy was looking at Gabriella. Lisa could tell that Troy and Gabriella were in love with each other too. Lisa told Troy and Gabriella she was sorry for what she had did to them at the party. Troy and Gabriella told Lisa that they forgive her and that she better not do it again. Lisa left Troy and Gabriella and went back in the school. Troy said to his girlfriend I love you and she said it back to him. They shared a quick kiss ,before going back in to the school. They went back in the school and back to the lunch room to get some thing to eat. Lisa walked back in the lunch room and back over to her friends. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had walked back in the lunch room and went to get some lunch.

Courtney and Jill asked Lisa what had happen with Troy and Gabriella. Lisa told her friends that they had confronted her about what she had said at the party. Lisa told her friends that she found out some thing about her ex boyfriend Troy. Courtney and Jill asked Lisa what she had found out about her ex boyfriend Troy. Lisa told her friends that her ex boyfriend Troy was a virgin at the time they were together. Courtney and Jill could not believe that their friend Lisa's ex boyfriend Troy was a virgin. Lisa told them that she could not believe it either. Courtney and Jill then asked Lisa if she apologized to Troy and Gabriella for what she had did to them. Lisa told her friends that she did apologized to them and they forgave her too. Lisa told her friends that she feels really bad about telling the people at the party about Troy and Gabriella being in bed together and having sex. Courtney and Jill said to Lisa that she was not thinking that night because she was so mad about finding them in bed together. Lisa knew her friends were right about her not thinking that night. Lisa told her friends that she does not want to do that again if she can help it. So they went to their next class together.

Please Review!

A/N I am just letting you know that I am going to do a little bit of jumping in this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella with their friends having a sleep over. Also in the next chapter Lisa's friend Shelly is going to come back and find out about Lisa and Troy not being together.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry this is not new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus for now.

I am having writer's block for this story.

Continue to be patient.


End file.
